1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal using a plurality of message services and a control method thereof.
2. Background
A terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal according to a moveable state. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to a user's carriage method.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device. Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
On the strength of such improvement, mobile terminals are able to perform message communication between or among a plurality of conversation participants using a plurality of message services. However, performing message communication by changing message services is very inconvenient for users.